


Finally

by MelodeeKS99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodeeKS99/pseuds/MelodeeKS99
Summary: Rey is busy with school and work, but when a party in her apartment complex becomes too much of an issue, she's forced to deal with the problems she would rather ignore.  It would be easy if she had only her neighbor, Finn, to face.  Unfortunately Ben is there as well, and after what he's said, she has no desire to see him again.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdress/gifts).



Rey tossed and turned as the bassline thrummed below: the same beat repeated over and over, rattling the cut-rate, unstable windows of the small apartment building.  She tried everything, but every time sleep was close to freeing her mind from this night, a door would slam or someone would yell or laugh loudly.  

Their were only four units in this building and when tenants from three different homes  came to warn her about the party, she shrugged, smiled, and claimed she wouldn’t be bothered.  Rey wanted to be an affable neighbor and they were usually respectful; most of them.  She didn’t imagine they would still be at it at two in the morning and didn’t realize they would have their apartments and the entire yard filled with people.   _ How do they even know this many people?  _ Rey wondered. She was too busy with classes and work simply to keep up with her two roommates.

Rey sat up in bed, sighed, and stared at the ceiling.  She was tempted to go down and ask how much longer they planned to party, but decided against being the killjoy.  She didn’t care that they weren’t all as close with her as they were with each other and she knew they teased her behind her back - beneath her open window, ignorant of the fact she could hear them - but she didn’t want to interrupt their party.

A faint, high pitched whine came from the floor beside her door and she looked down to see her labrador, Rebel, waiting to be let out. 

“Do you need to go out, bud?” She asked.  His tail wagged, confirming the notion and she threw her feet to the floor to take him out. 

Slippers on, hair and clothes checked for neatness, she left her room, walked through the living room, and opened the front door, but Rebel would not leave.  He stepped onto the outdoor landing and whined once more, looking down at the crowd of people, then back to Rey.

Rey sighed and raised her eyebrows sympathetically.  “Alright.  I’ll go with you,” she said, stepping begrudgingly down the stairs.  

“Excuse us,” she said to the group of boys at the bottom, blocking her path to the lawn.

“Oh, sorry.  Guys! Get out of the way,” one said after she’d repeated herself gradually louder until he saw her trying to get by.  She smiled, nodded, and squeezed through the group to follow Rebel to the lawn.

“Do you live here?”

Rey turned to see the guy who had yelled to his friends to let her by.  He was handsome; dark curly hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.  She wasn’t in a mood for friendly conversation, but he was kind and she was stuck here until Rebel was ready to go back inside.

“Yeah.  I moved upstairs last summer, right before the fall semester began.”

“Oh, okay.  I’ve never seen you here or at school.  I guess I should pay closer attention.” He smiled flirtatiously and she averted her eyes, shyly, smiling as she turned away.  “I’m Poe.”

“Rey,” she responded, looking back at him. 

“Can I get you a drink?” 

“Oh, no, thank you,” she said.  “I’ve got work tomorrow,” she explained, leaving out that she wouldn’t drink anyway.

“Hey, Poe!” A loud voice called out.  Rey rolled her eyes as her neighbor, Ben, walked up the path to join them.  She had once thought him kind, even had a bit of a crush on this tall, attractive neighbor, but that changed when she realized how arrogant he could be.  Plus, she was sure she heard him teasing her, several times, with neighbors and friends. 

_ Come on, Rebel! _ Rey thought desperately, wanting to retreat to her apartment.  She looked away, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, and remembering a time she heard Ben talking to his roomate, Finn, about how she was always dressed comfortably and never tried, like other girls, to look nice. 

“Uh-oh, is everything alright?” Another neighbor, Finn asked.  He was with Ben and when he saw Rey he assumed she had come down from her apartment to complain about the party.  Finn, unlike Ben, was always kind to Rey.  She actually, really liked him, and would probably have accepted his invite to this party, if it weren’t for the fact she had to work, and usually avoided Ben.

“Just waiting for Rebel,” Rey said, looking toward the dog.  

“Hey, come on! I’ve gotta’ show you something,” Ben said, grabbing Poe’s shoulders and leading him away from Rey, toward their apartment.  Ben looked back at Rey with an amused expression and she hated the way his gaze made her feel like she was being judged.  He always had a look in his eye she wasn’t sure of, but she was sure there was much on his mind he wasn’t saying to her face.  Finn followed them away, smiled back at Rey and she waved.

“You couldn’t have come just a minute sooner?” She chided Rebel when he returned at her feet.  His large puppy dog eyes stared up at her, the exuberant wagging of his tail shaking his whole backside, and she smiled, lifted him off the ground, and carried him back to the apartment and into her room.

An hour later, so close to sleep she could cry when it was interrupted, Rey heard glass crashing to the ground and looked out to see a large group of people near her car -  a couple were even sitting on top of it.  She pulled the window open and tried asking them to move away, but they couldn’t hear her over the general commotion of the party.  

Rey rushed into the kitchen to grab a broom and dustpan.  She stepped into her slippers and descended the stairs once more.  “Excuse me!” She yelled again as she reached the bottom, feeling like a crazy lady with her slippers, broom, and dustpan.

“Rey?  What’s up?” Ben asked, his face so kind and concerned she decided not to act like she didn’t her him.

“Someone just broke a glass bottle by my car and I’m going to clean it and ask them to leave,” she called back angrily as she walked toward the driveway. 

Ben followed.  “Why don’t you let me get that?”

“It’s fine.  Just enjoy your party,” she said bitterly.

“Hey!” He said, catching up and putting his hand on her shoulder.  “I’m sorry,” he said, taking the broom and dustpan from her.  “I’ve got it.”  He passed her on the path and she followed him to the driveway.

“Can you ask them….” 

“Hey! Back up off that car!” Ben yelled, anticipating her request. 

“Oh, sorry bro.” A couple of them responded, pushing roughly away from Rey’s car.  A couple girls, sitting on the hood, slid off slowly, looking Rey up and down and smirking insolently. 

“No problem, just try and respect people’s property...bro.” Ben responded sarcastically, looking down at them intently.

One of the boys raised his hands as if to convey he wasn’t looking for trouble and they walked away murmuring quietly to each other.  “As if we could make it any worse.” Rey heard just before the girls broke into a fit of giggles.

“Dicks!” Ben said quietly, sweeping up the glass from around the front of Rey’s car.  There was a large puddle where the bottle had hit.  “I don’t even know those people.  They just hear there’s a party and show up to consume free food and drinks and cause problems.”

“Why don’t you tell them to leave?” Rey suggested.

“We just wanted to throw a memorable party for Finn’s birthday and they may be his friends, so...”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Rey said, wishing she had known it was Finn’s birthday.

“Thanks.  I’m sorry it’s caused problems for you, though.  If you need us to turn the music down or anything, just come to me.  I know you’re taking a full load and have work, but the guys said you were cool with us having a party.”

Rey nodded.  “It’s fine.  I’m going back to bed,” she said, turning away from him. She didn't want him to think she was pathetic for hanging around, doing nothing.

Ben nodded.  “I’ll leave this by your door when I’m finished here.”

She smiled faintly, nodded, and walked away, feeling confused.   _ He’s so nice sometimes.  Why does he make fun of me and why do I even care? _

“Excuse me,” she said, tapping someone’s shoulder to get through the crowd on the path.

Poe turned and smiled when he saw her. “Rey.  You came back.  Have you decided to join the party?”

“No, I was just cleaning up…” 

A couple girls, pushing their way through the group made eye contact with her and the girl in front lowered her shoulder, shoving it into Rey’s as she walked by.  “Whoa, watch it!” She yelled, both girls turning to face each other.

“What’s the problem?” The girl asked, raising her chin proudly and stepping closer to Rey.

“The problem is you’re rude and you need to get out of my face!” Rey clapped back, with no intention of recoiling from the three girls now staring her down.

The girl smiled and looked back at her friends, all of them laughing at Rey.  “I’m sorry, was that a threat?  Am I supposed to be afraid of you?” She asked, looking down at Rey.

“This isn’t a joke!” Rey frowned.  “I don’t know you and for some reason you and your friends think it’s okay to mess with my car and shove me.  Why don’t you leave?  You’re not welcome here!”  The girl tried to step back toward the apartments and Rey stood firmly in her way, stepping to the right when the girl tried to get by.  “Go!” Rey said, pointing toward the road.

Several people gathered around, anticipating a fight, but Rey simply wanted these disrespectful girls to leave her and her car alone.  She would do what was right, but she wasn’t looking for a fight.  That decided, she knew she would take this girl down if needed and she needed to turn and walk away before Rey got angry.

“Get the fuck out my way!” The girl said slowly, leaning close to Rey’s face.

“What’s your problem, bitch?” A guy said, coming from behind Rey and standing beside the girl now dangerously close to getting knocked down.  “Is she messing with you, babe?” He asked the girl and she stepped back, letting her boyfriend take over.

_ Yeah, you better get your man to help you.  Knew you didn’t have it in you. _ Rey thought.

“Phasma was just trying to get back to the apartment and this guy wouldn’t get out of her way.”  One of Phasma’s friends said.  The other girls all looked at her and laughed because she’d called Rey a guy.  The boyfriend smiled, but didn’t break eye contact with Rey.

Rey looked him up and down, smirking confidently.  He was tall, but thin and frail looking and though she knew not to judge someone’s strength by their size, she wasn’t sure he measured up.  

That was when Ben returned from the driveway and saw them, standing face to face.  He dropped the broom and dustpan and rushed over, stepping in between Rey and the stranger, his back to Rey, looking down in the face of the boyfriend.  He stepped back slightly, moving Rey away from the threat, but didn’t turn away.

“Are you looking for trouble now?” Ben murmured viciously.  He was easily a head taller than everyone else there; even this large guy looked small beneath Ben’s threatening gaze.  There was something terrifying about his calm rage and Rey stepped sideways to watch the encounter with wide eyed intrigue.  

“Hey, I’m just trying to defend my girl.” The guy said, raising his hands up innocently.

“Then do it!” Ben challenged, taking a step forward.

Something within Rey tensed, her eyebrows raised slightly, and her breath caught in her chest.   _ Damn, that was hot! _

“Hey! What’s going on?” Finn said, rushing toward them.  He was reacting to the sounds of the crowd now gathered around Ben and the boyfriend, anxious for a fight.  “No!  You need to leave,” Finn shouted to the boyfriend and the others he’d brought with him.  “You’re not fighting here. Get out!”  He pushed the boyfriend back and Rey saw relief cross the guy’s face.  He didn’t want to back down in front of all these people and Finn had just given him an excuse not to fight Ben.

“Fine.  We’re going anyway.  Fuck your lame ass party!” 

“See you later.” Phasma stepped up to Rey, then turned to leave, but Rey stuck her foot out and tripped the girl.  She fell forward onto the wet grass and screamed before standing and turning to Rey with a crazed look on her face.

“Get out!” Finn yelled.

“Come on!” The boyfriend said, putting his hand on her back and guiding her away.

Rey smiled and wiggled her fingers at the girl as she left.  She turned to Ben and though she’d been denying it for some time, could not deny her attraction.  She looked him up and down remembering how he’d stood up for her, the way he loomed over that other guy, daring him to act.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked.  He glared silently after them until they were out of sight, then turned to find Rey watching him, her hand on the side of her neck and her fingertips pressed into the skin, still looking shocked from his reaction.  

“I’m… fine,” she said, collecting herself.

“I can’t believe they… And he…  They were out of line.  I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine.  Thanks,” she began, humbly.  “It was obvious they were looking for trouble.  I wasn’t afraid of them.”   
Ben smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. “Afraid or not, they had no reason to treat you that way.  I guess that guy’s lucky I showed up before you whooped him,” he said, trying not to laugh and failing.

“Why are you laughing. I  _ would _ have whooped him,” she responded seriously, then also failed at keeping a straight face.  They laughed together, smiling at each other for a minute and staring into each other’s eyes.

“Hey, I asked the guys to invite you to the party.  Did they forget, or…?” Concern crossed his face and Rey’s brows furrowed.

_ He asked them to invite me?  Why? _ “Why?” She asked aloud, too confused to filter her thoughts.

“Well, we invited everyone, but also… I mean, it’s obvious right? That I like you?”

Rey laughed, but the humor was cut short when she realized the earnest expression on his face. “No you don’t.  Shut up!” She said, slapping him on the shoulder.  He must be kidding.  They had not spoken a word to each other in over a month. 

__ She remembered the day Rebel ran away. It was raining, of course, and Ben was the only one home. He heard her calling around the yard from his room. Worried, he grabbed a sweater and ran out before realizing he had no shirt on. When he learned the puppy had run away, he pulled the sweater on, zipped it, and took off jogging; circling every block before he found Rebel three blocks away. He pressed the cold, lost puppy to his chest, closed him in his hoodie, and cradled him all the way home to Rey’s arms.  She could have fallen in love with him then and there, but a couple days later she was sitting on her bed by the window and heard him say,  “She’s irresponsible and isn’t ready for that level of responsibility!  She should give it back and...” They stepped out of range and Rey didn’t hear the end of the conversation, but she was sure he was talking about her and how she’d let Rebel out.

“What right does he have to judge me?!” She said to Artie and Bate, a couple who shared the other room in their two bedroom apartment. “I always hear him talking crap and he doesn’t even know me.”  

For months, every time Rey saw Ben she simply smiled politely and returned to her car or apartment and he did the same. So, how could he say he likes her?

“Why would you assume I don’t like you?” He asked.

“You know, I try not to listen, but when you guys stand right outside my window and talk loudly, I hear every word.  I’ve heard you talk about me; you’ve called me sloppy, nerdy… irresponsible…”

Ben furrowed his brow, stepping closer to keep their conversation private.  He gazed at her, thoughtfully and finally said, “I never called you sloppy or irresponsible.”

Rey smiled.  “Well, not those words....”

“Did it ever occur to you that I may have been talking about someone else and you shouldn’t let your insecurities lead you to false conclusions about my opinion of you?”

“So, you’re just going to deny it?”

“I’m not going to deny talking about you,” he said, closing the space between them and looking down at her softly.  “I talk about you all the time, but I don’t insult you.”

“Then… why don’t you ever talk  _ to _ me?” She asked, looking away, embarrassed.

“You never talk to me,” he retorted, the edge of his mouth twitched slightly toward a smile.

Rey’s mind raced and she returned her gaze to meet his.  She couldn’t make sense of it.  “But…”

Ben smiled.  He raised his hand to her cheek and everything else fell away; the music, the voices, even the concern she felt for the people watching them.  “Rey.  Forget what you thought you heard.  I’m telling you, now, that I like you.”

The silence was abruptly  ripped apart by the warning clip of a police siren as a squad car pulled into the driveway behind their cars.

“Crap.  Noise complaint, though I can't say I'm surprised.” Rey teased.  

But Ben looked worried.

“What's wrong?”

“Um…” he hesitated, “well, to be brief, I used to be… a bit of a nuisance and despite that I’ve changed, they still don't like me much.”

Rey was extremely curious, but sensing his desire to flee, she grabbed his hand. “Come on,” she said, but he didn't budge.

He was looking at Finn and when he finally had Finn’s attention, Ben asked, “Do you want me to…?”

“No. Go!” Finn insisted. 

Ben nodded and let Rey lead him.  She took him up the stairs to the living room, but when she saw him craning his neck to try and see out the side window, she smiled and took him to her room.  The window still opened from earlier, she knelt in the bed near the window and Ben did the same.

“Good evening officers. How can I help you?” Finn asked, so charismatically even the stem police officers couldn't help, but to like him. 

“We've had a noise complaint. Are you having a party?”

“Yes. For my birthday. We'll turn it down.”

“How old are you?” One cop asked, glancing at the bottle in his hand.

“Twenty-four, ma’am.”

“Okay, well as long as everyone here is of legal age, and you keep the music down, I won't be back to shut you down.”

The male cop was already turning away toward his car and the female waited for Finn to respond.

“Yes, ma’am. We'll try to keep it down,” he smiled and she nodded and turned away. 

“Wow, you really can hear well from here,” Ben said, turning away from the window and sitting on her bed against the headboard.

“So, ‘a nuisance,’ huh?” Rey changed the subject to inquire about his past.

“They weren't even talking loud,” he continued, undeterred.  “What did I say when you thought I was talking about you?”

“You really want to talk about that now?” She turned to face him and blinked, surprised by how close he was. 

Ben smiled, “I do,” he responded quietly.

“Well, once you arrogantly judged my car, calling it junk - sorry we can’t all be fancy like you.  You were laughing about how I look and dress, because I don’t plaster my face and change a hundred times before I leave the house, and I think you were also…” she bit her lip and looked up, trying to remember the third offense she had spoken of so often to her friends. “OH! Oh!  _ You _ said I wasn’t responsible enough to take care of Rebel!” She said in a tense whisper, trying not to be too loud.

He had smiled through most of her response, but when she said he accused her of being incapable of caring for Rebel he frowned and said, “I never said you couldn’t take care of Rebel.” He looked down to the young hound at the foot of the bed and made a low ticking noise to call the pup to him.  Rebel’s head rose quickly, his ear perking, and he rose to join them.  

Rey turned and sat beside him on the bed.  There arms rested together, but neither flinched away.  “So… that wasn’t about me, but I was right about the first two things?”

“No exactly.  Let me explain.”  He said, scooping Rebel into his arms and scratching between his ears.  

Rey waited for Ben’s hand to move down Rebel’s back, then she reached over to scratch his head as well.  Rebel raised his jaw and closed his eyes blissfully, Ben set him on the bed, and he returned to the edge - to the spot he had already warmed.  

“He likes to sleep alone.” Rey said with a shrug.  

Ben smiled again and turn to look her in the eye.  “One of my friends said something about your car.  Something facetious about it looking broken down.  My response was, ‘Watch it! She got that piece of junk from my dad.  It was our family car and we loved it.’”

Rey gaped at him.  She didn’t know the man she bought the car from was his dad; not that she could have guessed.  Ben drove such a lovely, new car, you wouldn’t expect his family to be so thrifty.

“And I also never insulted the way you look.  You’re beautiful, always, and I’ve felt that way since the first time I saw you; carrying boxes up the stairs in your torn clothes with a rag on your head, sweat on your brow, and dust streaked across your face.” He reached up and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers.  

“You offered to help that day.  That was when I thought you were nice.” She said quietly, staring hopefully into his eyes.

“I am nice.” He said earnestly, his face drifting closer to hers.  “If you would forget those words, which weren’t about you, and focus on my actions, you’ll realize how much I care for you.  You’ll see that I’ve been shy and foolish to think that my kind actions would be enough proof to convey how I feel about you, but I do care.” 

He hovered so close she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke and Rey couldn’t take it any longer.  She reached for his face and pressed her lips to his, sliding her hands back and tangling them in his dark hair.  His hands grabbed her waist, lifting her over him and they kissed for so long when they parted, as a reaction to a knock on the door, their lips were sore and throbbing from the pressure.

She sat up, their faces level, and they breathed heavily scrutinizing each other with joy and amazement.  

Someone pounded on the door again and Rey flinched, surprised.  She had already forgotten about the first knock, hypnotized by Ben’s dark eyes and the slight smirk on his lips.

“Oh! I guess… I’ll get that.”  She said matter-of-factly, pulling away from Ben and straightening her clothes before leaving the room.  Rebel let out a soft bark in his sleep and Rey shook her head, smiling. “Too little too late,” she said.

“Good boy, Rebel!” She heard Ben say from the living room.  

Rey looked through the peephole, then leaned back, frowning.   _ What is Poe doing here? _

She was visibly annoyed when she pulled the door open and asked him what he wanted.

“Hey, Rey!” He laughed at himself, obviously too drunk even to stand up straight.  She worried he would wobble right off the edge of the stairs, but also… wasn’t too worried.  “Hey… Rey! Get it? Hey....Rey.  It rhymes.”

“Cool, Poe.” She replied acerbically.  “What do you want?!”

“Oh, well, I just thought… I thought we had a connection down here and you would want to see me, so I came to grant your wish.”

“Oh, no thank you.” Rey said, starting to close the door.

“No! Don’t… do that!” He said, pushing it back.  

Rey gasped, stepped sideways so she wasn’t hit by the door, then she saw Poe straighten and look behind her.  Rey turned to see Ben walking toward them.  Somehow he looked taller, stronger, and more beautiful than she had ever seen.

“Poe.” He said simply, a false smirk now playing on his lips.  Poe looked from Rey to Ben and Rey remembered how earlier, when Poe was talking to her, Ben had come and pulled him away.  She remember the look she had been so unsure of and now realize what it meant.  He was jealous… and amused, but he was protecting her because he cared about her.  “What do you want?” Ben demanded smoothly.

“I’m here to talk to Rey, so you…” Poe’s head fell forward and he put his hand on the door frame to steady himself.  When the faintness passed he straightened up again.  “You can back off.”

“You’re drunk, bud.  Go lay down.” Ben grabbed the door and swung it shut in Poe’s face.  

Rey rolled her eyes and locked the door, then turn toward Ben to find him looking down at her lovingly.  “Where were we?” Rey asked, reaching up over his shoulders.

Ben swiftly reached behind her legs, lifted her in his arms, and carried her back into her room, his long strides taking them quickly through the small apartment.

“Rey! What’s going on?” Artie called from his room, the slamming door and Rey’s giggles rousing him from his previously undisturbed dormancy.

“Really? This wakes him, but all that other stuff…” Rey looked bewildered and Ben laughed.

“It’s nothing.  Everything’s fine! Go to sleep!” Ben hollered back, setting her on the edge of the bed and sitting beside her, knowing they would answer for his response. 

Artie and Bate both sat up with a start and gaped at each other for a second before scrambling out of bed like two kids on Christmas morning, racing to Rey’s room.  Ben left the door open and they stopped in the doorway, gripping the frame to see Rey and Ben, sitting together with clasped hands gazing sweetly into each other’s eyes.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Bate asked quietly.

“Uh-huh.” Artie replied, nodding slowly.

“Are we dreaming?”

“Like you two would be having the same dream! Go away!” Rey laughed, grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at them.

“Actually, we do have the same dreams, sometimes.  We’re just  _ that _ connected.” Bate said.

“Soulmates.” Artie added, wrapping his arm around Bate’s waist.  “I don’t think we’re dreaming babe.”

Ben and Rey were both laughing now, nervous and even more excited than the two young men, standing in their doorway, were pretending to be.

“Well, isn’t this wonderful!  They’ve finally figured out what we’ve known all along.” Bate said, turning to Artie. 

“Finally!” Artie said. And with that, they turned away.

“And what’s that?” Rey called after them, stopping them for a moment. 

“Soulmates.” Artie said frankly, the word ‘duh’ implicit in his tone and the slight lift in his shoulders.

It seemed trite and Rey was worried she would look at Ben to find a repulsed or weary expression on his face, but she looked anyway and found he was just as captivated by the idea as she was.  They said, ‘Finally,’ as if Rey and Ben were connected somehow, all along, and had only just, finally, conceded to it.  Now, when they looked at each other, they suspected it was true and they smiled.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to work from your prompts. I hope you like it!


End file.
